Fingal of the Floods
Fingal of the Floods is Padra's younger brother, brother-in-law to Captain Lady Arran, and the uncle of Tide, Swanfeather, and Fionn. Biography Early life Fingal is born to an unnamed otter cpuple along with his older brother Padra. Close before the events of prologue of Urchin of the Riding Stars there have been a Rage Tide to which Fingal lost his parents. Padra promised to take care of his little brother, and sent him to a place far away from the Tower to be safe. It is a place where only otters live and "everyone takes care of each other". This is why he developed a friendship with Mother Huggen. ''Urchin of the Riding Stars Fingal first appears fighting together with Padra in the battle to overthrow Husk. There had been rumors heard around the tower of Padra having a little brother and that he was sent to live with a colony of otters when the culling law was introduced. Fingal is also mentioned by Mother Huggen who says that it's safest for Fingal to be away. If Padra had been arrested, Husk would probably have tried to find everyone on his side and then be especially after his family, and at the time, Fingal was his only family member. Urchin and the Heartstone Fingal, Hope, Needle, and Sepia all go searching for the missing Heartstone in Sepia's song cave. Fingal found the waterslide that led to the underground lake, and the future "ottery", by following Hope when he fell into the water. Fingal managed to find Hope and met Needle and Sepia back in the throne room after the two had quite an adventure in the tunnels. During the Hedgehog Host rebellion, he rushes into the Throne Room and tries to shove Crispin's throne over the hole in the floor which he had discovered after out of the caves with Hope. The Heir of Mistmantle Fingal is eating with his family on the beach before a night of Riding Stars and jabbers happily about his new boat that Twigg was building for him. During Catkin's naming ceremony, he is seen sitting in the crowd along with Tide and Swanfeather. He, Crackle, and Scatter find the source of the Fouldrought, which was a dead, rotting fish blocking up a stream. He sends Crackle back to the Tower to report their findings but has a harder time sending Scatter with her until he yells at her to go. He then builds a fire and burns the fish, but the winds turns and Fingal is burned by the fire. However, against his orders, Scatter doubles back and returns to him, and saves him. Fingal is honored along with Crackle and Scatter for ending the sickness and is given a silver bracelet. The storm that causes the huge landslide wrecks his boat by crashing it against the rocks so only a few pieces remain. Fingal is heartbroken but doesn't say too much about it. Much to his joy, families who felt they owed a favor to Fingal secretly rebuilt his boat. Later, Fingal carries Sepia out to sea on his back to Linty's boat and helps Sepia rescue Catkin. When a piece of wreckage saves Catkin, Sepia, and Linty, Fingal finds some pride in the fact that his boat had been destroyed. Urchin and the Raven War Fingal is first seen racing his nephew, Tide, on the shore while his niece Swanfeather and Princess Catkin watch. When Catkin proclaims Tide the winner, Fingal teases her about proclaiming a lot of things. He is the first one of the four to notice the approaching swans, and tries to be of service, but is cut off by Catkin who leads the party of swans to the Tower. Fingal and Padra were the ones to rescue Corr when he got caught in the riptide, while he was coming to warn the king of the ship-fulls of ravens coming. Fingal showed Corr the otter, which later helped Urchin and Juniper escape from the besieged Tower. The two later swim out to untie and escape with Catkin along with Padra's twins. Fingal also helped with the fishing nets that trapped the ravens along with his new sidekick, Corr. Urchin and the Rage Tide'' It is revealed that Fingal and Padra's father was killed during a Rage Tide, and Padra has since taken care of and raised Fingal. When the senior members of the Circle are discussing the prospect of some new Captains with some new blood, Fingal gets suggested, however Padra says that they should let him have fun for a bit longer. Fingal helps with the evacuation of the tower and is part of the 'Circle of White' that is formed to aid the animals during the flood. After Crispin's death, he remembers him with laughter and happiness instead of grief. Personality and traits Fingal greatly looks up to his older brother, Padra. He copies his brother when the Hedgehog Host tries to assassinate King Crispin. Though they are similar, Fingal is younger and rather childish. He is very friendly and outgoing, as he reaches out to many animals, such as Scatter. Even though he is immature and free-spirited, he can also be responsible when times get serious. When Crispin asks if Fingal would like to join the Circle, Padra speaks against it because he would have wanted Fingal to experience the last days of his childhood. Category:Characters Category:Circle Members Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Otters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters